Filha da Lua
by Filha da Lua
Summary: Vivianne é uma garota estranha e misteriosa que não se lembra de seu passado. Cândida é meiga, normal e ingênua. Quando se dá um inesperado encontro entre as duas, mudanças cada vez mais bruscas se dão na vida de Cândida, entre elas a presença de Willow, um espírito que a chama cada vez mais para sua própria destruição


_Mas a Lua, quem é?_

_Ela se aproveita do descansar do Sol_

_Ela tem inveja_

_Que ele ame a Terra mais que a ela_

_Ela ama as estrelas e a noite_

_Ela espanta o vento, as nuvens_

_E ainda faz o mar rosnar_

_Não diz nada, mas ela sabe_

_Todos sabem que a Lua_

_Precisa se vingar_

_Lá longe, no céu, a gente consegue ver a Lua, todas as noites, mudando de fase de tempos em tempos. Desde muito tempo atrás, as pessoas falam sobre a Lua em poemas, histórias... esta pode ser apenas mais uma entre tantas outras. Ou não._

_ Da Terra é impossível enxergar as lindas casas de pedra branca, as lagoas transparentes de água doce e as belas plantinhas prateadas da Lua. Vive nesse pequeno mundo, entre tantas belezas, um povo igualmente belo e elegante: os Filhos da Lua._

_ Nenhum terráqueo, nem mesmo os modelos mais perfeitos e admirados, pode ser comparado a um Filho da Lua em matéria de beleza. Na Lua, não existe uma criatura que não seja extremamente bonita. Por estarem tão acostumados com a beleza, eles não lhe dão valor algum._

_ No mundo da Lua, o que mais se almeja em vida é manter o coração puro, livre da maldade e da inveja. Por um lado, a vida lá é muito tranquila; mas, por outro, isso pode se tornar um tédio. Poucos eram os que enxergavam este último lado._

_ Pelas ruas calçadas de pedra branca, caminhavam pacificamente alguns jovens Filhos da Lua, a caminho de algo parecido com uma escola. É preciso explicar que eles não vão para as aulas obrigados. Há uma certa idade em que as crianças sentem necessidade de deixar a segurança do lar para conviver com "estranhos" e fazer amigos. _

_ Essa idade varia de uma pessoa para outra; há casos de Filhos da Lua que se tornam adultos sem nunca ter frequentado uma escola. Há também pessoas muito jovens que já não suportam passar o dia entre brincadeiras e refeições. É aí que entra uma esperta Filha da Lua chamada Lill. _

_ Desde muito nova, ela se esforçava para acompanhar tudo o que os adultos conversavam. Não sabia explicar o interesse que sentia por tudo que via à sua volta, e tão logo aprendeu tudo o que havia para aprender sobre o seu lar, a Lua, Lill voltou seus olhos prateados para o céu. Foi quando fascinou-se pelas estrelas, pelos planetas e principalmente por uma certa bola azul que às vezes surgia no céu._

_ Com o tempo, os professores de Lill habituaram-se a mostrar-lhe tudo o que se sabia sobre Terra, o planeta azul que encantava tanto aquela menina. E ela sonhava com aquele mundo que era tão maior e mais quente, cheio de luzes e diferentes tipos de animais, plantas... até as pedras tinham infinitas cores! Tão melhor do que a Lua, toda branca e cinzenta! Ali todas as pessoas se pareciam... _

_ Ao completar dezesseis anos, Lill se sentia tão infeliz com aquela monotonia que nem ao menos queria ler ou estudar. Só tinha olhos para o Planeta Azul. Era tão estranha essa mania que foi ficando conhecida por sua tristeza em todo canto da Lua. As outras pessoas sentiam tanta pena que tentavam ajudá-la, dando-lhe presentes e tentando distraí-la._

_ Um dia, porém, Lill estava sozinha à beira de um lago escuro, onde nunca estivera antes. Como tantas vezes antes, ela olhou para o céu, imaginando como poderia estar descobrindo coisas novas se vivesse no Planeta Azul._

_ Foi quando uma estranha criatura, envolta em roupas escuras e até um capuz, aproximou-se dela, sorrateiramente. Lill não teve medo. Ninguém na Lua jamais sentia medo ou outras emoções do tipo. Mas ficou curiosa._

_ -Olá. Você deve ser a pequena Lill._

_ -Como sabe meu nome? - ela perguntou, interessada._

_ -Já ouvi falar muito de você, como todos os outros habitantes do nosso belo mundo. Bem, Lill, acho que tenho algo que vai ajudá-la. Meu nome é Drag._

_ -É um prazer._

_ -Bom. Muito bom. Lill, você já deve saber de uma coisa: eu já estive no Planeta Azul que chamam de Terra. Sei falar algumas de suas línguas nativas. E se você quiser, estou disposto a levá-la para lá._

_ Lill ficou espantada. Aquilo não era proibido? Tornaria o seu coração menos puro e isso seria uma desgraça._

_ -Na Terra, o coração puro é considerado um estorvo - disse o homem, como se adivinhasse os seus pensamentos - Se você resolver viver lá, como todos dizem, não precisará se incomodar mais com isso._

_ Lill levantou-se nessa mesma hora._

_ -Eu preciso pensar - e ela se foi._

_ Porém, lá estava ela de novo no dia seguinte._

_ -O que eu tenho que fazer?_

_ -Só precisa me dar uma coisa quando chegarmos lá. E não se preocupe. Não vai lhe custar quase nada._

_ E assim, a menina fugiu de casa no terceiro dia. Encontrou-se com o estranho homem sem rosto que a levaria para longe de casa, para sempre._


End file.
